In today's world of technology, it is easier than ever before to access information while traveling. For example, laptop computers often have wireless internet access to corporate networks to allow users to access critical data when needed. Similarly, mobile devices are becoming more and more advanced, and most mobile phones and PDAs today provide the user with access to the Internet and sometimes company documents from within the small viewing window that the mobile phone or PDA has to offer.
As with most advances in technology, there are also some challenges. Mobile phones and PDAs have very small screens for displaying information to end users. So even though these devices may have a fast Internet connection for retrieving large documents, there is still an issue with finding the best ways to fit that information onto the small screen of the mobile device for the user to view it.